


How could they do this to me?

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Implied Slash, Jonny puts up with this out of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could they do this to me?" Patrick whispers, his voice full of anguish as his back tenses and twitches, his muscle hunching his shoulders even farther over.</p><p>"Oh God, Pat, what? A-Are they wanting to trade you? Me? Us? Patrick what's going on?" Jonny asked desperately, reaching out to put his hand on Patrick's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could they do this to me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO ANGRY

"Jonny!" Patrick shouted from the kitchen, panic laced in his voice.

Jonny sprang up from the couch, his heart beating wildly as he tripped his way off of the couch and into the kitchen. "Patrick! Are you okay?! What's wrong?"

"Jonny," Patrick whimpered, his back hunched over something on the counter. "Jonny, I, I can't..."

"What, Pat? Is there some bad news on our contracts? Did something happen to Erica? Your Mom? What?" Jonny asked pleadingly, finally approaching Patrick.

"How could they do this to me?" Patrick whispers, his voice full of anguish as his back tenses and twitches, his muscle hunching his shoulders even farther over.

"Oh God, Pat, what? A-Are they wanting to trade you? Me? Us? Patrick what's going on?" Jonny asked desperately, reaching out to put his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Th-they," Patrick stuttered, his voice a wet mess, "They gave me four biscuits."

Jonny froze. "What?"

"They gave me four biscuits and only three packets of butter," Patrick turned suddenly, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Three packets of butter, Jonny!"

Jonny stared at him blankly. 

"Three!" Patrick hissed, fisting his hands on Jonny's shirt collar. "Four biscuits and three packets of butter. They didn't even give me any honey," Patrick exclaims, anxiously crying out on the last sentence.

Jonny says nothing, his brain still not processing quite what he's hearing. 

"I don't understand," Patrick whispers, staring straight into Jonny's eyes, "how they could do this to me."

"We have butter in the fridge," Jonny finally says, his voice a blank whisper.

He meets Patrick's eyes for a minute, his eyes flashing as the take in what Jonny just said.

"You're right," Patrick says, his demeanor suddenly calm, his eyes clearing in a twisted hope. "Butter in the fridge," he mutters, slipping past Jonny to get to the fridge across the room. 

Jonny watches him go, his gaze burning holes on the back of Patrick's head. Jonny stares as Patrick takes a biscuit and puts a small amount of butter on just the very edge of it. Patrick has a look of hope and determination to him, something Jonny finds impossibly ridiculous, considering the situation. The looks of hope is quickly gone from his face after he takes a bite, his chewing slow until it stutters to a stop.

"It's not the same," Patrick mutters dejectedly, putting the butter back into the fridge and halfheartedly throwing the knife into the sink, a loud clanking sound signifying he hit his target.

Jonny has the intense urge to chastise Patrick for throwing a knife (Patrick, I don't care if it's a butter knife. It's a knife and I refuse to let you throw them, whether it be into the sink or some other stupid thing you come up with), but they've been down that road before and Jonny is still too confused to be angry. He leans against the counter, his utter confusion and disbelief weighing on him, and he brushes against the bag that once contained the biscuits. He gives it a cursory glance, just looking to make sure it was what made the sound, and he completely freezes, his mind turning incredulous as he slowly reaches down. He pushes a napkin away and grasps the object below it.

"Patrick," he chokes out, glaring at his boyfriend. 

Patrick looks up at him, his arms hanging at his side, his eyes in a gloomy despair. 

"Come here," Jonny says, his teeth grinding together as the confusion leaves him and an angry disbelief sets in.

Patrick looks at him blankly, like all hope has been taken from him, yet he still shuffles toward Jonny, his socked feet slipping him forward easily as he stops right in front of Jonny. "What?"

Jonny takes a step to the side, so he can back up a few steps before outstretching his arm. He waits for Patrick to get the idea, waits for Patrick to open his hand slowly, his gaze confused. 

Jonny drops the butter packet into Patrick's hand. "It was under the napkin."

Patrick's hopeless face brightens, his frown turning into a blinding grin. "Oh, Jonny! This changes everything!" Patrick pecks a kiss on Jonny's nose before grabbing the discarded biscuits and skipping out of the room.

Jonny is left alone in the kitchen, his left eye twitching in annoyance. "He didn't even get me my root beer."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this exact conversation with myself when I ordered a bunch of biscuits from KFC and found out there was one less packet of butter than there was biscuits. I had a full blown screaming match with myself in the kitchen before I slammed my fist against the bag. I happened to dislodge the napkin and then boom, there was my last butter packet. I swear to God, I was so embarrassed and the only person who saw it was myself. I ended up throwing away the biscuits because I couldn't face them.


End file.
